Tumblr Prompts
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: This is just a series of one-shot Tumblr prompts that I've written and posted on my Tumblr. {Multiple couples and characters}
1. Emma & Dean

**So, I've been taking prompts on my tumblr and I decided to post them here. There not long at all. Some are quite short, but I thought you guys would still enjoy them. This first one was a prompt requested by typhoidcandy. The couple was Demma and the prompt was "We're going to get caught".  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

Emma let out a sigh at the feeling of Dean's lips against her neck. She had been surprised when he had dragged her into this storage room and had been about to protest, but his lips had gotten in the way of that.

"Dean, we have to stop," Emma moaned as she tried to stop him, "We're going to get caught!"

"No, we won't," Dean murmured against her neck, "Nobody is going to find us here. Nobody comes to this side of the building."

"How can you be so sure?" Emma sighed as Dean's hand slid under her top.

"Because I am," Dean told her as his lips returned to hers. Emma kissed him back completely getting lost in the kiss and forgetting about her previous concerns. She got so lost in the kiss that she wasn't sure when her top and his had been removed, but the feeling of his hands on her bare back sent shivers down her spine. Dean had just unclasped her bra when Emma was brought back to Earth by the sound of someone calling her name.

"Where is she?" Both of them froze at the sound of Paige's voice right outside the door.

"Last time I saw her she was looking for Dean," They heard Summer reply.

"Well, knowing her boyfriend they're probably off somewhere screwing," Paige joked which made both women laugh.

"Probably, but come on we have to get ready for our match. She'll turn up soon," They heard Summer say before they heard their footsteps heading away from them. Emma sighed in relief while Dean chuckled.

"That is not funny," Emma said as she slid away from Dean to get dressed, "We almost got caught, like I said we would."

"But we didn't," Dean reminded her as he kissed her again. Emma sighed as Dean kissed her.

"No, don't start that again," Emma told him as she pulled away, "We can finish up after Raw when we're in the hotel room."

"Promise?" Dean asked as he pulled her to him again. Emma giggled before kissing him.

"I swear to you we will finish what we started in here later tonight," Emma murmured against his lips, "So, don't wear yourself out because you're not going to be getting any sleep later." With that Emma turned and left the storage room with Dean right behind her.

"Emma, don't tease me," Dean shouted after her which made Emma burst into laughter.

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll be posting more of them soon. I decided to post these because I know it usually takes me forever before I post my fics because school is taking up so much of my time. So I thought this would be a good way to give you guys little stories to hold you over until I finish one of the many fics I've started. Please review and tell me what you think.**  
**~Brittany~**


	2. Emma & Dean 2

**Here is another prompt from my tumblr and it's another Demma one once again submitted by typhoidcandy. The prompt for this one was "Hold my hand".  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. **

Emma started pacing backstage. She could feel her nerves start to take over. This was her first WrestleMania match and the fear that she would mess up was consuming her. Her pacing was suddenly stopped by her running into someone. Emma looked up to see Dean standing before her with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Calm down," Dean said as he rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm trying to, but what if I mess up and make a fool of myself out there," Emma sighed, "I mean this is _WrestleMania_. I can't mess this up. I have to do good out there." She felt herself start to panic, and Dean realized this, and grabbed her hands.

"Hey, look at me," Dean said softly. Emma looked into his beautiful blue eyes and saw nothing, but love in them.

"You are going to do great out there," he reassured her, "You can do this. I know you can and you know you can. Just stop over thinking everything." He leaned his forehead against hers and Emma sighed. She started to feel some of her nerves start to ease as she gripped Dean's hands tightly.

"Okay," Emma whispered as she pulled back, "I can do this. I'm a badass and I can do this." Dean smirked at her before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"That's what I like to hear," he smirked as Emma wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"No problem, Blondie," Dean replied as Emma grabbed his hand and the two headed in search of a monitor so they could watch the show and distract Emma from her nerves.

**Sorry, this is short. I did warn you guys these would be short. Although they're short, I still hope you enjoy them. Please review. **  
**~Brittany~**


	3. Emma & Dean 3

**Here is another Demma prompt from once again typhoidcandy. The prompt was "Breathe Again" and this one came out a lot angstier than I intended.  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. **

Emma felt numb. That was the best way she could express how she was feeling. She had been asked so many times how she felt and she had always said "Fine" or "Not great, but okay". Both were lies and everyone knew that, but no one wanted to question her answer. If she had been truthful she would have told them that she felt numb. She really hadn't felt much in the past few days. It had been almost a month since her break up with Dean. It had been a complete shock to her when he had broken up with her. Emma had thought their relationship was fine, but apparently Dean hadn't.

She had moved past the heartbreak and now was just numb. She sat on her apartment's small balcony and just looked out at the city. She could hear Paige inside messing around in the kitchen. She had arrived about 45 minutes ago saying that she was going to make dinner for Emma and Emma didn't try to stop her. Emma sighed as she felt a tear fall from her eye. She wiped it away, wrapped her arms around her knees, and rested her head on her knees. She lifted her head at the sound of Paige opening the sliding door. Emma felt a slight smirk grace her face as Paige placed the plate of mac and cheese in front of her.

"It took you that long to make mac and cheese?" Emma whispered.

"Hey, it's not as easy as it looks," Paige complained as she started to eat. A small smile appeared on Emma's face which pleased Paige. She hated seeing her best friend this sad and hurt.

"How are you doing today?" Paige asked.

"Numb," Emma answered as she started eating. Paige was the only one that Emma didn't lie to about how she felt.

"It'll get better, Em," Paige promised as she got up from her seat to wrap her friend in a hug. Paige knew that what she said wasn't something she could really promise, but she hoped her words comforted Emma anyway.

"I know," Emma replied as she returned Paige's hug. Paige pulled back and returned to her seat.

"I know it's going to take time," Emma started, but paused when she heard her voice shake slightly. She tried to clear her throat, but failed as she felt her eyes start to mist. Paige pulled her chair over next to Emma's and pulled her to her once more. Emma hated crying. She had been crying so much lately and she just hated it.

"God, I hope this ends soon because I can't do this anymore," Emma cried angrily, "I just want to be able to think about him without crying or feeling like I need to gasp for breath." Paige held Emma as she vented her anger and frustration.

"It's going to be okay, okay?" Paige soothed her as she rubbed her back, "You are going to get over him, and be able to talk about him, and see him without crying. Soon you'll be able to breathe again." The two just sat there as Emma continued to cry and Paige comforted her heartbroken friend.

**Even though this was sad, I still hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your thoughts. **  
**~Brittany~**


	4. Paige & Roman

**Next prompt and it's not Demma! This time it's Raige, but it's still from typhoidcandy. The prompt for this one was "Seeing Red".  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

Paige felt like she was about to explode. All she wanted to do was find Tyson and beat the shit out of him. How dare he get involved in her match. She still didn't understand why Nattie had thought it was a good idea to bring him down to the ring with them in the first place.

"Hey, are you okay?" Paige turned to see Roman making his way towards her. She really didn't want to see Roman right now. She was seeing red and didn't want to take her anger out on him.

"I'm fine," she hissed.

"No, you're not," Roman argued which pissed Paige off more.

"I said I was fine, Roman," she growled hoping he'd understand that she didn't want to be around him right now.

"Hey," Roman said as he grabbed her shoulders so that she was facing him. Paige tensed at the contact before relaxing slightly. Roman could tell that she was trying her hardest not to blow up at him, but if that's what she needed to calm down than he was fine with that.

"You are not okay, I can tell," he told her as she glared at him, "Now, talk to me. What the hell happened out there?"

"What happened? What happened?!" Paige screamed as she pulled away from him, "What happened is that I was shown once again why I shouldn't trust anyone. People just screw you over or betray you. No one is loyal to anyone anymore. The only person I can trust in this world is me!" Roman stood there as Paige panted out of breath from her rant.

"What about me?" he asked, "You can't trust me?" Paige sighed at his question. She knew Roman was probably the only person besides Emma that she could trust, but right now she was just blinded by her anger at Nattie and her idiotic husband.

"Yes, I can trust you," Paige answered as she rubbed at her temples feeling a headache coming on, "I'm just pissed at Tyson's dumb arse and I just want to punch his face in." Roman chuckled before pulling Paige to him.

"I know," Roman said as he kissed the top of her head, "Do you want me to knock him out for you?" Paige stood there for a second considering his offer which amused Roman.

"No, I'd rather do it. I quite enjoyed smacking him tonight and I think Nattie enjoyed it, too, a bit," Paige stated as she leaned up to kiss his lips, "Thanks for offering though."

"Any time," Roman said before returning her kiss.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review.**  
**~Brittany~**


	5. Bayley & Kane

**Another prompt for you all. This one is from devilsfavoriteprincess and the prompt was "Insanity" for Kane and Bayley. This was a little tricky, but it was an interesting writing experience for me.  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

Bayley kept looking behind her. She felt her heart racing. For the past few weeks she had sworn that she had seen and felt Kane watching her, but anytime she brought it to anyone's attention they didn't see him. At that moment she felt like she was being watched and Bayley just knew it was him, but she didn't understand why. She turned again to see him down the hall just staring at her. Bayley turned away and saw Enzo walking her way.

"Enzo, do you see him?" Bayley practically screamed at poor Enzo catching him off guard.

"See who?" Enzo asked trying to compose himself.

"Kane!" Bayley yelled as she pointed down the hall, but felt her eyes widen when she saw that he was gone.

"Where? I don't see him," Enzo said looking around to see if he could see Kane.

"He was just there," Bayley cried feeling like she was going insane.

"Bayley, are you okay?" Enzo asked noticing her distress.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she denied not wanting to get Enzo caught up in her insanity, "I think I'm just tired."

"You sure?" Enzo asked, "You look a little frazzled."

"I'm fine," Bayley replied as she turned to walk away, "I gotta go."

"Okay," Enzo said as he watched Bayley walk away. Bayley walked quickly down the hall feeling her eyes start to water. She didn't know what to do. She was scared and she felt crazy. She started to wonder if that's what Kane wanted, but why would he want that? Bayley was just an NXT rookie, why would Kane want to torture her? Bayley walked into the locker room and about ran into Alexa who was exiting.

"Sorry," Bayley apologized.

"It's okay. Hey, you got some flowers," Alexa told Bayley as she headed out of the locker room. Bayley looked at her in confusion before heading to where she'd left her stuff. Sure enough there lay a bouquet of roses. She picked them up confused wondering who they could be from. She found a note and opened it. She felt her eyes widen at the sight of just one simple word written in cursive: **Kane**.

_What the hell?!_ Bayley thought as she dropped the roses as if they had hurt her. She grabbed her stuff, leaving the flowers, and quickly left the locker room, but as soon as she walked into the hallway she once again felt that familiar feeling of being watched. She looked around, but couldn't see him. She rushed out of the building and headed to her car. She got in and pulled out of the parking lot. The last thing Bayley saw as she pulled out of the parking lot was Kane standing in the middle of the parking lot watching her.

**I know this was really different, but I'd still like to know you're guys thoughts so please review. **  
**~Brittany~**


	6. Bayley & Kane 2

**Here's another Kane and Bayley prompt requested by devilsfavoriteprincess. The prompt for this one was "Precious Tresure".  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

Kane had been watching her for weeks. He wasn't sure what it was about the woman, but he felt drawn to her. Just like everyone that met her, he thought she was sweet and she had been kind to him. Most were terrified or intimidated when they met him, but she hadn't been. Bayley had been the complete opposite.

She had been excited to meet him and had actually hugged him. Ever since that day Kane had been watching her. He knew she had caught him quite a few times, but he didn't care. He had felt a little bad when he realized that he had frightened her with his watching, but that feeling had fled quickly.

At the moment Kane stood watching as Bayley stood not far from him talking to Alexa Bliss. He leaned forward slightly to see her better, but quickly stepped back when she noticed him.

"Did you see him?" Kane heard Bayley ask Alexa. Kane could hear the fear in her voice and as much as he didn't want her to be scared of him he felt a thrill go through him.

"No, Bayley, I didn't see him. Are you sure you're not just imagining things?" Alexa asked with concern in her voice.

"I saw him. I know it," Bayley stressed. Kane listened as he heard Bayley heading in the opposite direction of where Kane was. He looked to see that both Bayley and Alexa were gone before he quickly made his way around backstage looking for her. In these short weeks, Bayley had become quite precious to Kane and he would do anything for her.

He finally found her again by herself sitting on a crate with headphones in her ears. Kane hid himself and watched her. She looked to be trying to calm herself down and Kane knew why. She was scared and trying to erase her fear, but she could never erase it. He was always watching her and he knew that she could feel him watching. Bayley now consumed him and all he wanted was her, but for now he would wait until the right time to reveal how much she meant to him.

**Please leave me a review of your thoughts. **  
**~Brittany~**


	7. Emma & Dean 4

**Another Demma prompt from typhoidcandy. The prompt for this one was "I did a pregnancy test".  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. **

Emma paced around the room frantic. How was she going to tell Dean? She stared down at the stick still sitting on the sink with **POSITIVE** staring back at her. Emma groaned as she sat on the edge of tube feeling nauseous and it had nothing to do with morning sickness and everything to do with her nerves. They had never talked about having kids and while Emma knew that Dean was good with kids, she wasn't sure if he even wanted any kids of his own. Emma did want kids, but not now. She had been hoping to have them later in her life, but the world works in mysterious ways. Emma was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Emma!" Emma stood and started pacing again not sure what to do, "Emma, where are you?!"

"In here!" Emma finally answered as she grabbed the test and exited the bathroom.

"Hey, why'd it take you so long to answer me?" Dean asked as he plopped down on the bed and studied her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?" Emma lied as she made her way into the room. Dean studied her as she went to stand in front of the window.

"Well, you're lying," Dean pointed out as Emma turned slowly towards him, "What's up?"

"You know how I haven't been feeling well lately?" Emma started feeling her nerves grow as she watched Dean closely.

"Yeah," Dean replied wondering where she was going with this.

"There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it," Emma paused as she sat down next to Dean on the bed, "Dean...I'm pregnant." Dean stared blankly at Emma while she watched him to gauge his reaction.

"What?" Dean barely got out.

"I'm pregnant," Emma repeated herself.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Emma stated as she showed him the test, "I did a pregnancy test." Dean looked at the test and still didn't feel like this was real. Dean honestly didn't know how he felt about this.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked concerned.

"Am I okay? Are you okay?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess. I'm kind of freaking out a little, but how are you feeling about this?" Emma inquired as she grabbed his hand.

"I don't know," Dean answered, "Scared, I guess."

"What are you scared of?" Emma wondered as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"That's I'm going to fuck this up," Dean reluctantly admitted. He had gotten better at being honest with Emma about how he felt, but there were still times, like right now, where it was hard for him to tell her how he truly felt.

"Hey," Emma said as she made him look at her, "You're not going to fuck this up because I know you are going to be a great dad. Besides we'll help each other raise this baby, okay?" Dean sighed as he leaned his head against Emma's. This was so much to take in, but he knew she was right. Emma was always right, which was one of the things that both made him love her, but also annoyed him.

"Okay," Dean muttered.

"Okay," Emma whispered before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Emma knew they could do this. As long as they had each other they'd be okay.

**Please leave me your thoughts on this in a review. **  
**~Brittany~**


	8. Paige & Roman 2

**Here is a prompt for Raige from typhoidcandy and the prompt was "Can I kiss you".  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

Paige felt those annoying butterflies in her stomach and the urge to kiss him started to consume her, but she pushed both of them away. While Paige wasn't one to shy away from kissing whoever she wanted, there was something different about her relationship with Roman that made her stop herself. They were friends, which Paige loved and cherished, but she wanted to be more and wasn't sure how Roman would feel about that. She didn't want to lose him as a friend over this, which just made everything all that more complicated.

"You okay?" Paige turned startled by Roman's sudden presence.

"You need to start making some sort of noise if you're going to sneak up on me because one of these times I may punch you in the face," Paige ranted annoyed, "Now, what did you ask?"

"I asked you if you were okay," Roman repeated with a chuckle.

"Yeah, of course, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Paige answered.

"Because you looked like there was some kind of internal battle going on in there," Roman explained as he tapped Paige's forehead. Paige swatted his hand away from her face which made Roman chuckle again.

"No, but seriously, what's up with you? You've been acting strange all week," Roman asked as Paige ducked her head trying to figure out a way out of this without telling the truth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Paige denied.

"Paige, come on," Roman sighed, "I know you and you have been acting jumpy and nervous a lot lately, especially around me. Did I do something?"

"No," Paige practically yelled much to Roman's surprise, "No, it's not you. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then what is it?" Roman asked. Paige stood there fidgeting as she tried to figure out a way out of this. Roman grabbed her hands to stop her fidgeting and Paige looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Roman murmured. Paige stared into his eyes and saw nothing, but concern for her and it made her heart flutter.

"Can I kiss you?" Paige blurted out before her hand came up to cover her mouth. Had she just said that? No, she couldn't have said that, this had to be a dream. Paige pinched herself and felt her horror grow as she realized that this wasn't a dream, but was in fact real life and she had just asked Roman Reigns to kiss her.

"What?" Roman asked not sure he had heard her right.

"Nothing," Paige said as she tried to back pedal, "Nothing, I said nothing. I'm going to go now." Paige quickly turned and started to walk away, but she didn't get very far. Roman grabbed her arm and turned her around. They both stood there for a second studying the others face to try and figure out what the other was thinking.

"Yes," Roman stated after what felt like forever to Paige. She stared at him in confusion.

"What?" she questioned lamely.

"You can kiss me, unless you want me to kiss you," Roman told her which made Paige's eyes grow in shock at his words. Before Paige could think of a response, Roman's lips were on hers. Paige was still for a second out of shock, but she quickly regained herself and kissed him back. Roman wrapped his arms around Paige's waist and pulled her closer to him. Paige pulled away first needing to breath and Roman rested his head against hers.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Roman admitted much to Paige's surprise.

"I think I do," Paige told him as she stroked his cheek. Roman smirked at her words before he kissed her lips again. Paige felt her heart flutter again and those damn butterflies were in full flight in her stomach, but she didn't care because she had finally gotten what she was afraid to get. A kiss from Roman Reigns.

**Leave me your thoughts in a review, please. **  
**~Brittany~**


	9. Nikki & Punk

**Here is a Nikki/Punk prompt from typhoidcandy and the prompt for this one was "It wasn't supposed to happen like that".  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

Punk and Nikki hadn't seen each other in what felt like months, but in reality had only been a of couple weeks. Punk had been excited to see Nikki when she had told him last week that she'd have some time to come see him, but last night he had watched the Survivor Series PPV with Cabana and he wasn't that happy. Nikki had called him about 20 minutes ago to tell him that she'd be at his place soon. Punk was sitting on the couch watching TV when he heard a car pull up. He got up and looked out his front window to see Nikki getting out of the car. A second later, he heard her frantic knocks on his door. He opened it and was pulled into a hug by Nikki.

"I've missed you," he heard her murmur into his neck. Punk returned the hug and pulled her to him.

"I've missed you, too," he said. Nikki pulled back and pulled Punk into a kiss. They both quickly got lost in the kiss. All the love and hunger for each other was poured into that kiss. Punk pulled back so that he could close the front door that was still open, but Nikki's lips were still attached to him leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. Punk managed to maneuver his way around Nikki so that he could shut the door and turned back to face her.

"Forget your key?" Punk asked breathless as he grabbed Nikki's bags from the floor.

"Yes," she admitted as she followed Punk to the bedroom, "I thought I had it in my purse, but realized that I left them in the purse I let Brie borrow."

"This is why you should only have one purse," Punk explained as he placed her bags on his bed.

"No way," Nikki told him simply because she knew he'd never understand why she needed more than one purse. Punk just rolled his eyes before kissing her forehead. Nikki smiled at the feeling. She had missed him and was so happy to have these couple days with him.

"Oh, I've got to show you something," Nikki proclaimed excited as she started to unzip one of her bags. Punk sat down on the bed next to the bag she was searching through.

"Here it is," Nikki said as she found what she was looking for; "Look at this." Punk watched as Nikki pulled the Divas Championship belt out of her bag. Nikki handed him the belt with a huge smile on her face. Punk took the belt and looked at it.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Nikki asked confused by his silence. Punk handed the belt back to her before standing.

"What's wrong with you?" Nikki asked concerned, "Aren't you happy for me?"

"No," Punk answered quickly which felt like a stab to her heart.

"What?" she whispered.

"Yes, I'm happy you are champion again, but I'm not happy about how you won it," Punk explained.

"What are you talking about?" Nikki barked feeling her anger start to rise, "You won matches in worse ways then how I won at Survivor Series during your career."

"Yeah, but I had already proven myself to those fans and they expected it from me," Punk ranted, "We both know how those fans feel about you Nikki, especially when you're going against AJ. It wasn't supposed to happen like that! You were supposed to show all those assholes that think they know you that you can fight; you can put on a good match, and win that belt. You were supposed to show them that you're better than AJ and deserve to be their Divas Champion." Nikki stood there feeling both angry and hurt by his words. She had thought he would ecstatic about her being champion again, but she hadn't been expecting this at all.

"Are you really mad about how I won or that I beat AJ?" Nikki asked with venom in her voice.

"Oh my fucking god, Nicole!" Punk yelled annoyed, "How many fucking times do I have to tell you that I don't feel anything for her anymore. I don't love her, I love you. I don't give a rat's ass about you beating her. You could have beaten Natalya, Paige, or even your sister and I'd still be pissed. I'm pissed about how you won and how it made you look to those fans. I want you to be better than all those women in the locker room. I want you to be the best in the world and erase AJ and all the other Divas from the fans memories. Do you get it? Do you understand why I'm so pissed off about this?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm some damn child!" Nikki screamed, "I won and I thought _my boyfriend_ would be happy for me, proud of me even, but I guess I was asking for too much." Nikki grabbed her purse and marched out of the room. Punk groaned before chasing after her.

"Nikki...Nikki!...Nicole!" Punk hollered as he chased her, but she ignored him. She opened the front door and was about to leave when Punk caught up to her.

"Where the hell are you going?" Punk demanded, but Nikki didn't respond and just pulled her arm from his grasp and marched out to her car.

"Nikki, stop!" Punk cried, but Nikki was already in her car and pulling out of the driveway. Punk raced back into his house and called her cell. He called her about 10 times and each time she ignored his call. Punk's frustration grew and he was about to get in his car and try to find her when he received a text, **I need some time to alone. Stop calling me. **Punk sighed as he sat down on his couch and rubbed his face. He wasn't sorry for how he felt, but he was sorry for the way he had talked to Nikki. As he sat there replaying the whole argument in his head, he just hoped that Nikki would come back so that he could fix this.

**So, this one came out pretty angsty which I guess is what I was going for, but still. Please review and tell me your thoughts. **  
**~Brittany~**


	10. Brie & Sami

**Here is another prompt. This one is for ravehnshallows on tumblr and they requested Sami Zayn and Brie Bella. They sent me a prompt number, but I wasn't sure which one they wanted so I used two prompts to make this fic. The prompts were "How long has it been?" and "Heaven". **  
**I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Sami felt the adrenaline coursing through his body. Tonight was a big night for him and his former friend Kevin Owens. Tonight was NXT Takeover: Rival and Sami was putting his title on the line. He was heading towards the locker room to get ready when he stopped in his tracks at the sight of the Bella twins, but more specifically the sight of one Bella twin. Sami hadn't seen Brie Bella in almost three years, but it had felt like a lifetime ago. They had met about six years ago, when he was still in the indies and the Bella twins were making their mark in the company. When they had started dating it had taken Sami by surprise in all honesty. He didn't think the Brie Bella would like an indie guy like him, but he had been proven wrong because she had wanted him and he had wanted her.

For almost three years they had been happy and Sami had been in heaven, but then everything came crumbling down when Brie had broken up with him. She had said it was because she couldn't handle the long distance, but Sami had always felt like it was something else. Some other reason that she didn't want to tell him, but standing there watching her and her sister talk with Sasha and Becky just made Sami's heart clench. Sami felt frozen in place when his eyes locked with Brie's. She waved slightly at him before making her way over to him.

"Hey," Brie said as she came to a stop in front of Sami. She still looked as beautiful as she did back then.

"Hey," Sami barely got out, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, we came had some free time and we both wanted to check out the Fatal Four Way match," Brie explained, "And I kind of wanted to see you kick Owen's ass." Sami chuckled which made Brie smirk. They stood there for a second in a slightly awkward silence.

"God, it feels like years since I've seen you," Brie broke the silence, "How long has it been?"

"Almost three years," Sami answered.

"Wow, it seems longer," Brie sighed. They stood there and Sami could feel the awkward that was surrounding them.

"What's up, Zayn?" Nikki, thankfully, interrupted the awkwardness, "So, you ready to kick some ass?"

"That's the plan," Sami replied.

"Well, I can't wait," Nikki told him before turning to Brie, "Well, we need to go. We don't want to miss the show."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec," Brie said before Nikki walked away. Brie turned back to Sami.

"Good luck," Brie said as she pulled Sami into a hug, much to his surprise, "Be safe, we both know if you give him a chance he'll beat the crap out of you." Sami looked at Brie in shock.

"I'm surprised you still care," Sami stated as he stared at her in confusion.

"I never stopped," Brie murmured, "I've got to go." Sami watched her walk away feeling confusion and surprise engulf him. He wasn't sure what had just happened between him and Brie, but at the moment he had to put the interaction into the back of his mind because right now, he had to focus on his match with Owens.

**So, there you go. I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to review. **  
**~Brittany~**


	11. Paige & Roman 3

**Here is another Roman/Paige prompt requested by an anon on Tumblr. Just like the last chapter I wasn't entirely sure which prompt they wanted so I combined them. The prompt was "Come home with me" and "Gray". **  
**I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Paige had been having the crappiest day and now it was even worse since Rosa and Alicia had left without her. She had told them that she _might_ ride with Emma and Summer, but they had taken it as a definitive "yes" and left. Paige groaned as she waited for her cab.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Paige turned to see Roman making his way towards her.

"I'm waiting for my cab," Paige replied.

"Why are you taking a cab?" Roman asked, "I thought you rode with Rosa and Alicia?"

"I do, but they thought I was riding with Em and Summer and left," she explained, "It's a long story." Roman smirked at the raven haired woman beside him that was strangely wearing gray, a color Roman had never seen her in.

"Trying to add some color to your wardrobe?" Roman joked as he pointed to her hoodie. Paige rolled her eyes at his comment which only made Roman chuckle.

"So, are you just going to stand here with me and annoy me to death?" Paige wondered as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"No, but I was going to ask if you wanted a ride?" Roman asked her. Paige was slightly taken aback by Roman's offer.

"My hotel is out of your way isn't it?" Paige inquired.

"Yeah, but I'd rather make sure you got to your hotel safely than have you wait out here by yourself," Roman told her.

"I can take care of myself," Paige barked.

"I know you can, but still I'm cautious," Roman assured her.

"No," Paige shook her head, "No, I don't want you to have to go out of your way."

"Well, you could come home with me," Roman suggested. Paige's eyes enlarged at his proposition.

"What makes you think I'll come home with you?" Paige asked with a smirk, "Also is that how you pick up women? If it is then it needs a little work." Roman smirked at Paige's words.

"First of all, I'm only offering because my apartment is nearby and I have a guest room that you can stay in," Roman paused as he took a step towards Paige which made her heart flutter, "Second of all, no, that's not how I pick up women." The pair stared at each other and Paige felt herself take a step towards Roman where their chests were almost touching.

"Did someone call a cab?" Paige turned away from Roman, looked at the cab, and then looked back at Roman. She walked over to the cab and leaned down to talk to the driver.

"Sorry, you had to drive out here. We don't need the cab," Paige apologized to the man behind the wheel. Paige reached into her purse and pulled out a twenty.

"For the trouble," she explained as the man took the bill.

"Thanks," the man replied as he pulled away.

"That was generous," Roman noted as Paige grabbed her suitcase.

"Well, I guess, I'm just in a generous mood," Paige explained, "So, where's your car?"

"Over here," Roman pointed as they headed towards his car, "So, am I taking you to your hotel or my place?"

"Your place," Paige answered as she hopped into the car, "But don't get the wrong idea, mister. There will be no funny business and if you try anything I'll deck you." Roman raised his hands in surrender as he burst into laughter.

"Yes, ma'am, whatever you say," Roman chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot.

**Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review of your thoughts. **  
**~Brittany~**


	12. Bayley & Dean

**So here is another prompt. This was for an anon on Tumblr and they wanted Baybrose and the prompt was "Tears". So, I decided to use the Fatal Four Way from Rival as inspiration for this one. It's been awhile since I've written any Baybrose and I've missed writing for these two. I do have ideas for them, it's just I don't have the time. Well, this semester is almost over so hopefully I can get more writing done soon.  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. **

Bayley felt like her world was falling apart as she looked up to see Sasha Banks standing tall in the middle of the ring holding the NXT Women's championship in her hands. She had won and Bayley had lost. She couldn't believe it. She had failed again at becoming champion. Bayley stood from where she was sitting and headed towards the back. The whole way people complimented her on a job well done and Bayley put on a brave face as she looked for a place to be alone. She found a secluded part of the building that people rarely ventured to, and sat down on the ground, and cried.

She cried so hard that she was sure she'd have a migraine afterwords. She wiped her cheeks, and saw that her makeup was running, and she groaned at the thought of having to clean her face up after this. She couldn't go back to the locker room looking like this. Bayley stopped her crying when she heard footsteps. She held her breath hoping that whoever was near would just keep going. She didn't want to be around anyone especially in her current state. Apparently the universe wanted to torture her more because she heard the footsteps get closer. She turned assuming it was either one of the girls or someone from management looking for her, but was proven wrong when she saw her boyfriend, Dean Ambrose, standing before her.

"What are you doing here?" Bayley whimpered confused.

"I came to surprise you," Dean explained as he sat down next to her, "What are you doing back here? Is my anti-social behavior rubbing off on you?" Bayley felt a small smile tug on the corner of her mouth, but she just didn't feel like smiling. Dean wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. Bayley started crying again and even harder if that was even possible. Dean knew how much that title meant to Bayley and knew how hard she had worked to not only get a shot, but get respect. So, he knew her losing the title again and to Sasha hit her right in her heart.

"I know," Dean murmured comfortingly as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. Dean hated seeing Bayley like this and while everything in him wanted to tell her that she'd get another shot and that she'd be champion soon, he knew that's not what she needed right now. What she needed is what he was doing at the moment, just holding her and letting her cry.

"I'm sorry," Bayley cried as she pulled back from him, "Crap, I got makeup all over your shirt."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Dean told her as he grabbed her hands to stop her fussing over his shirt, "Are you okay?"

"No," Bayley reluctantly admitted. She hated crying over this. She wanted to be strong and sure of herself like how Dean saw her, but it was hard to do that when she felt like such a loser and failure.

"Come here," Dean said as he pulled her to him again, "I know you don't want to hear this, but you kicked ass out there tonight. You wouldn't believe how loud I was when you gave Charlotte that Belly to Bayley from the second rope."

"That was pretty cool, huh?" Bayley murmured into his chest.

"You bet your cute little ass it was," Dean exclaimed which made Bayley let out a slight chuckle, "Was that a chuckle? Did I get a chuckle out of you?"

"No," Bayley lied, "I'm not in the chuckling mood. I'm in a sad mood."

"Well, I'll just have to fix that because seeing you sad and this upset kills me," Dean admitted. Bayley looked up at him and saw how truthful he was being. He wiped her tears from her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"It should be a crime to make you cry or for you to lose your smile," Dean told her as he stroked her cheek, "Don't let this loss stop you, Bayley. It's going to take you some time, but you will be champion. I know you will be."

"How can you be so sure?" Bayley questioned him, "What if I never get the title or even get another title shot. What if Triple H and Stephanie watched my match tonight, and decided that I've wasted their time, and don't deserve another shot? What if that happens?"

"That's not going to happen."

"You don't know that," Bayley cried cutting him off.

"Yes, I do," Dean assured her.

"How?" she asked, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know that they have so much faith in you and they saw you out there. They saw how much you love what you do and how much heart you put into that match. They also know how much those fans love you. They'd be complete idiots to not give you another title shot," Dean stated as Bayley sat there listening to every word. She knew he was right and that she should believe in herself, but it was hard especially right now to believe in herself.

"Hey, you know you four put on a hell of a match, right?" Dean asked. Bayley thought back on her match and nodded at this question. It had been a great match and she was proud of it even if she did lose.

"Yeah, I know," Bayley answered him.

"I know you're upset right now, but what do you say we go back to your apartment so that you can cry without anyone catching you," Dean suggested and Bayley nodded. The pair stood and were about to head towards the locker room when Bayley stopped.

"What's up?" Dean inquired concerned seeing the unease in Bayley's eyes.

"My face," Bayley explained, "I look horrible, don't I?"

"Not to me, but your makeup is a mess," Dean pointed out which didn't make Bayley feel that much better, "Wait here." Dean walked off before Bayley could say anything. She stood there awkwardly waiting for Dean. A couple minutes later, he reappeared with a mirror and wet paper towels in his hands.

"Here," Dean said as he handed the paper towels to Bayley, "Clean yourself up." Bayley stood there and felt her eyes water again.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked concerned, but Bayley's lips silenced him. She kissed him slowly, but passionately. She wanted him to feel how much she loved and appreciated him especially at that very moment. She pulled away slightly and sighed against his lips.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Dean muttered.

"For everything," she answered. She gave him another peck before pulling back from him. He held up the mirror as Bayley cleaned her face to the best of her ability. When she was finally satisfied she grabbed his hand and they headed towards the locker room.

"Where'd you get the mirror?" Bayley questioned him.

"Went over to where they do your makeup and asked if I could borrow one," he explained.

"And they just let you have one?" she asked.

"Yep," He responded.

"You took it, didn't you?" Bayley asked him. Dean stayed silent for a second before nodding his head.

"From who?" Bayley sighed.

"I think her name is Stacy?" Dean guessed.

"Casey," Bayley corrected him, "Her name is Casey and she does my makeup. I'll return it for you."

"Thanks," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"No problem," Bayley replied as they stopped in front of the locker room, "I'll be right back."

"Hey," Dean murmured as he stopped her. Bayley turned to look at him confused.

"Are you okay?" he questioned her. Bayley smiled slightly, cupped his face, and then kissed him.

"I am now," Bayley told him as she pulled away, "Because of you. Thank you."

"Anytime," he said as she started to back up from him, "I love you, you know that."

"Yeah, I know. I mean it's kind of hard not to. I've been told I'm pretty awesome," Bayley joked which earned her a chuckle and a dimply smile from Dean, "I love you, too." With one more quick kiss Bayley disappeared into the locker room to get her stuff. Most of the girls were gone, which Bayley was thankful for, but the couple that were still in there congratulated her on her match. She accepted their congratulations, packed up her stuff, and returned to Dean's side. The pair exited the building with Bayley's arm wrapped around Dean's waist while his arm was around her shoulder hugging her to him. She had been miserable not even an hour ago and while she was still sad, she wasn't miserable anymore and it was all thanks to Dean. Even she had to admit that she really was a lucky girl.

**Well, that was it. Tell me what you thought in a review. **  
**~Brittany~**


	13. Brie & Roman

**Here is another prompt for you guys. This one is a Brie Bella/Roman Reigns one and I wasn't exactly sure what they wanted so I combined the two prompts. The prompts were "Love" and "I can't let you do that".  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Roman sat glaring at the wall in frustration. He was sick of how everyone was treating him. He was sick of the fans booing and talking trash because he had won the Rumble and for beating Daniel at Fastlane. He was sick of the Authority always sticking their nose in his business. Currently, he was growing sick of Paul Heyman running his mouth about how Lesnar was going to beat him at Wrestlemania. For weeks now, Heyman had been running his mouth and every week Roman had to resist the urge to beat the hell out of him.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood," Roman looked up and felt some of his anger subside at the sight of Brie entering his locker room, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Roman told her. Brie looked at him with doubt on her face.

"You sure you're okay?" Brie asked him. Roman sat there, and felt Brie come up behind him, and wrap her arms around his shoulders, "Talk to me. What's wrong?" Roman sighed as he leaned his head against hers.

"I'm just trying to resist the temptation to beat the hell out of Paul Heyman," Roman confessed to her. Brie chuckled slightly at his words.

"No wonder you're in a bad mood," Brie mused as she stood to her full height and walked around so that she was facing him, "While, I would love to see you give Heyman the beating he deserves, I can't let you do that or even let you entertain the thought because that would be a very bad idea."

"You sure it'd be a bad idea?" Roman asked with smirk.

"Yes, it would be a bad idea," Brie chuckled, "Which is why I'm telling to stop thinking about Heyman, okay? He is just trying to get into your head and you're letting him." Roman hated to admit that Brie was right. He was letting Heyman's words, the Authority's actions, and the fans reaction to him, get to him. Brie ran her fingers through Roman's hair and he sighed at the feeling. He leaned his forehead against her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey," Brie called getting his attention. Roman lifted his head and looked up at her. He pulled Brie closer to him as she kept messing with his hair.

"I love you, but you need to put all of this out of your mind. If you keep letting that get to you then you won't win and we both know that you are going to beat Lesnar at Wrestlemania, but only if you keep your head in the game," Brie told him as Roman stood before her. Roman smirked and kissed Brie's forehead.

"You've been watching _High School Musical_, with Amelia again, haven't you?" Roman asked which earned him a confused look from Brie before it transformed into understanding.

"Oh, like you haven't seen that move a million times," Brie teased him which earned her a chuckle from Roman, "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I do," he responded, "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for," she sighed before leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips, "Now, get dressed. I'm starving and you're buying."

"What makes you think that?" Roman asked.

"Because I said so," Brie replied with playful smirk as she started to exit the room so that she could head to Divas locker room to get changed.

"Who made you the boss?" Roman questioned her as he followed her out of the locker room.

"I did," Brie chuckled as Roman came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "We both know I'm the boss."

"Yeah, yeah," Roman murmured as he kissed Brie's cheek.

"Get dressed," Brie demanded as she giggled at him, "I'll meet you outside my locker room."

"Okay," Roman agreed as Brie placed a quick kiss on his lips, "I'll see you in a few." Brie nodded and left the room leaving Roman to get changed. Roman got changed and started to pack his stuff when a smile graced his face. He couldn't help, but think about how lucky he was to have such a great woman like Brie in his life. Not even 10 minutes ago he was angry as hell and now thanks to her he was a lot calmer and happier. He zipped up his bag, exited his locker room, and headed towards the Divas locker room to get Brie so that they could go and have dinner.

**Well, that it and I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**  
**~Brittany~**


	14. Nikki & Seth

**So, here is another prompt. This one is a Nikki Bella/Seth Rollins. I combined two different prompts because I wasn't sure which one the anon that sent the prompt wanted. So, the prompt is "Smile/I'm sorry. I didn't know". I hope you all enjoy this.  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Seth still could not believe that he was champion. He had at the spur of the moment saw his opportunity, took it, and was now the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. He stood by as Lesnar's plates were removed and his were put on. He really felt like pinching himself because he had worked his entire career for this moment and now it was here.

"Wow," Seth sighed softly to himself as he was handed the belt. He held the belt in his hands and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Oh my god!" Seth was startled by the sound of excitement from behind him and a pair of arms being wrapped around his waist. Seth turned in the arms and was greeted by Nikki's familiar grin of excitement.

"I'm so proud of you," Nikki squealed as she placed a kiss on his lips, "But I'm a little miffed at you for not telling me you were going to cash in."

"I'm sorry," Seth apologized, "I didn't know that I was going to do it until that moment. I mean I had thought about it and I was watching the match like a hawk, but I didn't think there'd be an opening for me to cash in."

"Well, I still would have liked to know," Nikki playfully pouted at him which earned a chuckle from Seth. He gave her a quick kiss before hugging her.

"Come on, Nik, smile," Seth coaxed her as Nikki pulled back, "No more pouting because me and you are both champion." Nikki's fake pout quickly turned into a huge smirk at the thought.

"We are most definitely the companies power couple," Nikki gloated, "Can I hold it?" Seth handed Nikki the belt and she felt awed by it, just like Seth had felt seconds ago.

"I'm so proud of you," Nikki told him again as she looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. She handed him back the belt, wrapped her arms around Seth's neck, and kissed him. Seth wrapped one of his arms around her waist while he held the belt with the other and kissed her back. Nikki pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against Seth's.

"I still can't believe I did it," Seth murmured which earned a giggle from Nikki.

"I know that feeling," Nikki said as she pecked his lips again, "When I won the title for the first time, I could not believe that I had won, but then I lost it a couple of days later. So, when I won it again at Survivor Series it felt like the first time. So, I know how you feel right now and no matter what anyone says just keep a hold of that feeling and know that I'm so proud of you and I love you so much." Seth sighed as he kissed her again.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Seth murmured against her lips, "I'm the champion and I've got the best girl in the world in my life who is also champion."

"You bet your ass you're lucky you've got me," Nikki teased.

"Come on," Seth said as he grabbed Nikki's hand, "Let's go celebrate the fact that we are going to run this place." Nikki smirked at his words before disentangling her hand from Seth's, then wrapped her arm around his waist, and leaned her head against Seth's chest. Seth pulled Nikki closer to him and kissed the top of her head. This was definitely the best night of Seth's life and having Nikki with him just made it that much better. Nothing or nobody could ruin Seth's night.

**Thanks for reading and leave me your thoughts on this chapter in the reviews. **  
**~Brittany~**


	15. Summer & Dean

**So, when I saw Summer Rae tweet her excitement over Dean winning the IC title, I had to write a Raebrose fic about it. This is just something simple and quick that popped into my head. I hope you guys enjoy it. **  
**I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Summer sat in the back watching the match intently. She so desperately wanted Dean to win this match. She'd noticed lately how he hadn't been himself and she knew it was because he hadn't been getting any of the opportunities that he wanted. So when he had won the chance to face Kevin Owens for the Intercontinental Championship, she could see the drive and determination return. She could feel Paige staring at Summer more than she was at the monitor. Paige had agreed to watch the match with her even though they both knew her match with Charlotte was after Dean and Kevin's.

"Oh, come on!" she cried as Kevin managed to touch the bottom rope with his fingertips, "That is such bullshit! He had it won and that stupid ref should have counted to three."

"Would you prefer that the ref realize that Owens had been touching the bottom rope and reverse his decision?" Paige asked Summer and earned a slight pout.

"No," she grumbled as she returned her attention to the screen. Summer felt her heart stop when she watched Kevin toss Dean into the ropes, effectively setting Dean up for the Pop-up powerbomb. She held her breath as Kevin launched Dean in the air and grabbed Paige's hand as Dean reversed Kevin's finisher into a pin.

1...2...3

"Yes!" Summer screamed as she jumped up from her seat, "He did it!" She turned and pulled Paige into a big hug as the other woman couldn't help, but chuckle at her friends excitement over Dean's win. Paige released Summer and nudged her towards the door.

"Well, you better go meet him at gorilla," Paige urged her. With one more quick hug, Summer raced out of the room and headed towards gorilla. When she arrived she saw a very disappointed and pissed off Kevin Owens walking her way.

"Let your boyfriend know that I'm getting my title back, so he better enjoy his little victory now because it won't last long," he told Summer before walking away from her. Summer rolled her eyes at his words before returning her attention to where Dean would be coming from. While she was waiting she checked her phone to see all the excitement she felt being shared on Twitter. She felt her fingers flying across her phone before she could change her mind.

_** RealSummerWWE: **__Your NEWWWW! Congrats Ambrose! #ICTitle #WWETLC_

It was a simple tweet showing her excitement for the new champ. She smirked at she read the replies to her tweet. Everyone was so happy, and proud of him, and it just made Summer even happier.

"Don't tell me your phone is more important than me," Summer looked up from her phone to see her sweaty and happy boyfriend before her with the title over his right shoulder. Summer didn't say anything; instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his. Dean smirked against her lips as he returned her kiss. Summer pulled away before she got carried away, there would be time for that later when they got back to their hotel room, and looked at him. She could see the joy and excitement in his eyes, along with the love he had for her.

"I'm so proud of you," she murmured. Dean wrapped his arms around Summer's waist and pulled her closer to him. She leaned her forehead against his as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You know, I'm not the only one that's proud of you," Summer mused, "Twitter is blowing up with how excited people are about you being champion."

"Well, you can tell me all about that tomorrow," Dean said as he placed his lips against hers before trailing them down her neck, "Right now, I want to celebrate and there's only one person I want to celebrate with." Summer sighed at the feeling of Dean's lips on her neck.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to go get Roman then, huh?" she teased him which made Dean chuckle.

"I'll celebrate with him some other time," he told her as he removed his lips from her inviting skin and looked at her, "Tonight I want to celebrate with you." Summer nodded as her eyes left his and traveled over to the title on his shoulder.

"Can I?" she asked and without a word, Dean took the championship off his shoulder and placed it in Summer's hands. Summer looked down at the Intercontinental Championship and still couldn't believe that he'd won.

"I'm so fucking _proud_ of you," she stressed as she trailed her fingers on the title.

"Yeah, you already told me that," he reminded her.

"I know. I just can't help telling you because I am," she looked at him as she walked behind Dean and placed the title around his waist. Once it was secure she hugged him from behind and the pair just stood there.

"I'm so proud of you," she murmured again as Dean chuckled. He turned in her arms and cupped her face.

"I love you," he proclaimed which made Summer smile.

"I love you, too," she replied before kissing him once more. She pulled back from the kiss and smiled at him.

"Come on, champ," she said as she offered him her hand, "Let's go celebrate your big victory."

"I like the sound of that," Dean responded as he accepted her hand and the pair headed to his locker room so that he could get his stuff.

**Just wanted to write something cute for these two. I'm hoping to write more Summer/Dean fics. I really like the idea of these two, so we shall see. Please leave me your thoughts on this story in the reviews.**  
**Also, if you are a fan of my Baybrose fic, _I know now you're my only hope_, I'm currently working on the next chapter of that along with another project, but work gets in the way so it's a little hard to find free time. Hope you guys don't mind being a little patient. **  
**Well, that's it. Hope you liked it and review!**  
**~Brittany~**


	16. Alexa, Baron & Nia

**This is completely tumblr's fault. I already shipped Alexa and Baron, but then I started seeing quite a few people liking the idea of Nia and Baron, then the idea of a triangle between the three intrigued the hell out of me that I had to write this. **  
**I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Alexa stood glaring at the monitor as she watched Nia dominate another competitor. She'd been noticing how close Baron and Nia had been getting recently and it was seriously pissing Alexa off. Blake and Murphy had been questioning her bad mood recently, but she'd just been ignoring them. Alexa knew that Nia could probably destroy her, but at the moment she didn't care. She was jealous and she was going to make sure that Nia kept her hands off her man. When Nia won, Alexa headed to gorilla waiting for Nia to make her way backstage. Nia noticed Alexa right away and quickly realized that this wasn't a friendly encounter.

"Can I help you, Bliss?" Nia asked glaring at the smaller woman. Alexa's glare intensified as she took a step closer to the taller woman.

"Baron is mine," she hissed, "So, don't get any ideas about trying to steal him away from me because he's not going anywhere." Nia was completely thrown by Alexa's words.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she questioned her; "We're just friends."

"And it better stay that way," she growled as she stocked off. Nia watched as Alexa walked away, anger and jealousy rolling off her tiny frame. Nia had grown close to Baron, but they were just friends, that was it. She didn't even see him that way. She shook her head and tried to push her encounter with the fiery pixie to the back of her mind. As she was heading to the locker room, she saw Baron down the hall.

"Hey, Corbin!" she hollered. He turned and smirked as he walked over to Nia.

"What can I do for you Jax?" he asked.

"You can tell your psycho girlfriend to back off before I have to knock her out," Nia explained. Baron looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Bliss….you know your pixie of a girlfriend," Nia ranted, "She just came up to me after my match telling me that you were hers and that I better not get any ideas about stealing you from her."

"Seriously?" Baron asked surprised before a huge grin spread across his face.

"What the hell is so amusing, Corbin?" Nia asked.

"Nothing," he dismissed her question, "I'll talk to her." Before Nia could question him any further he walked past her and headed down the hall. Nia just rolled her eyes as she continued to head to the locker room.

**OoOoOo**

Alexa had calmed down slightly, but she was still pissed and annoyed. She was trying to focus before she headed out to the ring with Blake and Murphy. She was startled when she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist. She turned and a small smile graced her face as she saw Baron's grinning face.

"What do you want?" she asked she playfully nudged him.

"I just ran into Nia," Baron informed her and could immediately see the change on Alexa's face at the mention of the other woman, "And she was telling me that someone was jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Alexa denied as she turned away from Baron. He smirked, knowing full well that she was lying as he pulled her closer to his body.

"Yeah, you are, Lex and I don't know why," he explained, "There's no one I want to be with, but you." Alexa turned to stare up at Baron with questioning eyes.

"Really? No one else because you've been looking pretty cozy with Nia recently," Alexa countered letting her jealousy and annoyance drip from every word.

"Alexa, I love you," Baron told her as he cupped her face, "Nia is my friend. She comes to me sometimes for advice and I give it to her. I do that with everyone here, you know that." Alexa knew he was right, but there was something about the way that Baron and Nia looked together that threatened her.

Sure, Alexa had seen Baron hang out with other women, but none had made her feel like they'd have a chance to take Baron from her. Nia was a different story and the more Alexa thought about it, the more she thought it'd become true.

"I don't trust her," Alexa groaned as pulled Baron's hands off her face.

"You don't trust her….or you don't trust me?" Baron asked as he crossed his arms.

"Her," Alexa answered, "I trust you, but the way Nia looks at you…..just….pisses me off."

"Lex, I know you're possessive as hell, but you have to trust me when I say that Nia is just my friend," Baron pulled Alexa closer to him and she looked up at him studying him to see if he was lying to her, "_I love you_. _I want you_. No one compares to you, Lex and no one is going to take me from you. Okay?" Alexa wrapped her arms around Baron's waist and hugged him closer to her.

She knew she had nothing to worry about, but that nagging little voice in the back of her head just wouldn't go away. She looked up at Baron before leaning up to capture his lips. Baron immediately responded to the kiss, returning it with as much enthusiasm as Alexa. When Alexa pulled back she rested her head on Baron's chest for a second before looking up at him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized before shrugging, "You're hot and I could totally see any of these girls wanting you. Yes, I get jealous easily and I'm possessive, but that's what you love about me, right?" Baron couldn't help, but chuckle as he brushed some hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I know," he smirked, "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

**I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet. Loved to know what you thought, so please leave a review. **

**~Brittany~**


End file.
